Bits And Pieces
by Applegate
Summary: Parts and pieces of other works that I have done over the years. Please R&R!!!!!
1. Brian's Monolouge- Where all queens are ...

I hope you guys enjoy this. This is just a warm up. Expect more coming soon!  
  
Brian's Monologue  
  
" A letter of fate"  
  
[Brian and Madeline are seated.] (Brian is telling Madeline a letter. In the letter, it says how Brian is not Queen Ruth's son. But instead he is the son of Princess Regent Lucielle, Queen Ruth's younger sister. In this monologue, Brian is trying to figure out his entire life as a prince that was never really a prince at all.)  
  
Brian: It was raining that night. I was sitting in the library, quiet and calm. Then I received the letter from the butler. It was from Lucielle. She was gravely ill at the time and she could not travel. In fact, it was so bad, that my family was preparing for her funeral. No one else was there at the time, so I opened the letter from her. In it, held the secret to my life. A secret so powerful, that if ever spoken, I could be killed. In that letter, it told the story of an affair my father was having with her. And I my darling-- (stands ups and looks at her.) I am the result of it.  
  
Madeline: You're not—  
  
Brian: First bloodline. I know. My mother, Queen Ruth, claimed me so that she could save her sister. Because if she had went to my father, she would be killed for adultery. My brothers, they always insulted me! (Walks around her) And now, (Stops) I know why. (knocks over the chair.) I am not their brother!! Am I just a boy that has lived my entire life living a lie. And do you know the punishment for that?!  
  
Madeline: Death by the sword…  
  
(Brian sits on the floor. No longer on the chair, he begins to ball up on the floor. And he rocks back and forth. Madeline comes over to him and cradles him.)  
  
Brian: I must burden you no longer. I am doomed to live by a lie. But you, oh my Madeline, you can live the life of honesty and vitality that you've always wanted. Madeline I just want you to know something. Now, before God…I—I love you. I've always loved you. From the very first moment that I saw your face in the Grand Hall. I have loved you, but I must go. For the sun is beginning to set, and as the sun sets I must put on the mask of fate, a fate that will only lead me to nowhere. But you must promise me something that you will never tell anyone. For my life will be in grave danger.  
  
Madeline: I promise a vow of eternal silence to you.  
  
Brian: Thank you Madeline. Farewell my dear Princess. (Kisses Madeline. Madeline is taken aback, then in utter frustration she returns the kiss. Meanwhile, Lady Gordon is standing upstage observing in complete shock. They kiss until fadeout. Curtain) 


	2. Scene- Where All Queens Are Created Equa...

Scene- Where All Queens Are Created Equal  
  
[{Curtain} Scene begins with everyone in Molly's room on her wedding day. Molly should be dressed in a beautiful white gown. Her sisters are wearing bridesmaid dresses. Molly is sitting very worried and distressed. Madeline, Helena, and Rosa are pacing slowly across the stage.]  
  
Madeline: What time is it?  
  
Helena: Time for you to get a watch?  
  
Rosa: No, honestly sisters, what time is it?  
  
Helena: 10:30  
  
Madeline: When is the wedding?  
  
Molly: At noon  
  
{Everyone pauses for a minute. Helena picks up the pace.}  
  
Madeline: What are you waiting for Helena  
  
Helena: I just want to get this over with.  
  
Rosa: You and me both sis  
  
Molly: I can't wait  
  
Madeline: To be married?  
  
Molly: Yes, Madeline  
  
Madeline: Why?  
  
{Molly rises as Helena takes her seat. Madeline looks at her.}  
  
Molly: Because it is time for me to marry. You may not understand right now, but one day you will understand.  
  
Helena: Oh, she'll never understand the meaning of marriage.  
  
Madeline: {Confronting her} I understand perfectly Helena. But my question is not why you're getting married, But instead, why must you marry Kevin, or even my Brian, if it meant your happiness.  
  
Rosa: Why must you give your love? And another thing, why must you try and take my beau?  
  
Madeline: I would give my very life so that you could marry anybody else except Lyle.  
  
Helena: Oh never in all my life! How can you be willing to give your love for the sake of the kingdom?  
  
Madeline: Because there is a love that is greater than men. (Rosa sits down on the bed) This love is the love of sisters. Isn't there an old saying that goes "blood is thicker than water"? We need to remember that we were together long before these men came into our lives. And we must sacrifice the things we love the most. We must love each other, because well, we just have to. That's how us sisters must be with one another.  
  
(Pause, really long one)  
  
Helena: Get over yourself Madeline; just stop being self-righteous and face reality. You cannot do anything to stop this--  
  
Molly: Can all of you please leave me alone? I need to think some things over for a little while.  
  
(Everyone departs, lights fadeout.) 


	3. Brian and Marie Piece

1 Brian and Marie Piece  
  
There he was before her. Standing in the rain. Her hair was drenching wet and she was looking at him, as if she was ready to die. Brian lifted his hand to her cheek. A tear came down from her eye and it went into his hand. He didn't want her to go, and she didn't want to leave at all. He loved her. She was the first person that he had ever loved. She taught him how to love.  
  
" Don't leave me." He said to her. She began to weep tears more quickly and frequently.  
  
" I'm sorry. There is nothing else for me here. I wish could take you with me." She said.  
  
" Then why don't you? Why don't you stay here with me, cause I love you Marie. So help me I love you. And the fact of the matter is, that all my life, I have drifted across this country, looking for a place to finally call home." He forces Marie to looks at him.  
  
"And now that I have found a reason to stay in one place, the only reason, betrayed me, and is now standing before me, crying tears of sorrow and she can do nothing! Marie, I see now more than ever, that there is nothing for us now. But if there is one thing I want you to remember about us is that I have, had and always will love you. And no matter how far away we are, no matter what happens to us, you carry with you a piece of my heart. And that forever and ever, will you be mine." He takes Marie by the hands and he kissed her. As they kissed, Marie cried silent tears. Then Brian turned and walked away.  
  
"Brian!!" Marie called. He turns to meet her as she answered to him.  
  
" My love will never die. Nor, no matter how many years it may take, you and I will be together one day. As God as my witness, you and I will be together." Marie begins to cry as she turns and runs away. Brian watched her run into the darkness of the night, as the fog took her away from him… Forever…. 


End file.
